Sardonic Slytherin, Eh?
by Pink Inspiration
Summary: AU- Ginny lives in and attends a school in Canada. After some complicated circumstances, she is forced to transfer Wizarding schools. Where to? Hogwarts, of course. DG


A/N: I already posted this, but I did it in a hurry. So… I'm reposting and y'all can tell me if it's worth continuing.

Summary: AU- Ginny lives in and attends a school in Canada. After some complicated circumstances, she is forced to transfer Wizarding schools. Where to? Hogwarts, of course. D/G.

Chapter One: 

The students looked back at the teacher solemnly. "Okay. . ._what_?" Ginny asked dumfounded after a few moments of silence.

Mrs. Lee looked at Ginny in exasperation, before letting out a loud sigh. "Well, I suppose it must be a bit of a shocker for you all, but. . ."

"A _bit_ of a shocker?" Ciel, Ginny's friend said.

Mrs. Witte shook her head. "Well, maybe a bit more than that, but let me explain to you all. The school doesn't have enough money to continue, unless it begins as a private wizarding school. Carnold Wizarding School will be raising fees from, well, nothing, to, well. . . five-thousand dollars per term."

The students gasped. "Five _thousand_?" whispered Ginny.

"Unfortunately," continued Mrs. Witte, "a few of our students are in a tight financial situation, which is why we have come up with an alternate situation." She paused, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Those of you unable to afford the new fees will be identified and grouped. You'll then travel to England, to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

They stared back in shock. England?!

"How is that going to be less expensive for students?" Ciel asked.

"The students will be sent to Hogwarts on the very limited left-over emergency funds of the school," Mrs. Witte responded. "We managed to hit the tickets when the airlines were having a seat sale," she said with a smile.

The roomful of kids didn't return the smile.

*

"I already have no family to hold on to, now I have to leave my friends too?" Ginny asked angrily. She picked up a rock from the patch of snow beside her and gripped it with her mitts, throwing it with force at the Principal's window. The rock made a large crack in the window.

"You!" The principal got up from his seat in the office. "You damaged my window!"

"Go to hell!" She screamed, stomping off to where Ciel was sitting innocently on a bench looking at his shoelaces. She sat beside him, and enveloped him in a hug.

"At least you'll be in _England_," he said, adding a touch of a British accent to the word. She shrugged passively.

"Yeah. England."

*

On the Eastern side of the Hemisphere three days later, students were chatting as usual in the Great Hall. However, the room fell silent, as the Headmaster calmly stood up. He smiled and began to talk. "Students, I have an exciting announcement to make." Those that had been whispering in hushed voices stopped. "We have a new student. She hails from a Wizarding school in Canada, and is fifteen years of age. Minerva?"

The Transfiguration professor stood up, and walked to the doors. She threw them open and stepped back. "Come now, Miss Weasley." Ginny, being the rebellious girl she was, harshly shook the professor's hand off her arm, and quickly walked up the aisle to sit on the stool. 

Most students hadn't had much of a good look at her, so they craned their necks to glance at the pretty girl. McGonagall placed the hat on Ginny's head, and before it lay there for more than two seconds, it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Ginny smirked in carelessness. She had no clue what the houses meant, and frankly, she couldn't care less. "Now, do you know where to sit? Slytherins sit over there, on the far left. . ." The professor pointed out.

Ginny walked briefly over to the table, McGonagall following her every step. "Look lady, the question isn't where I go, the question is where you go. And you know where that is? Away from me," she said, shoving her out of the way and sitting comfortably sprawled out beside a good-looking black-haired boy.

She saw all the Slytherins give her an impressed look. "Well, well, looks like you're certainly in the right house," the boy commented.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I got spunk," she said sarcastically and plucked an apple from a nearby bowl.

*

"So where are you from again?" Ginny felt the weight on the couch beside her shift, and she looked up from her notebook.

"Canada."

"Oh, that's right. Awfully cold there, isn't it?" The guy asked.

"Sure." She went back to her paper, and added a few lines to her letter.

"What's your name?" He continued. She looked up to him with cool brown eyes.

"It can be whatever you want it to be," she said and stood up, walking up to the girls dormitories, leaving the blonde-haired, grey-eyed Slytherin alone on the couch, looking after her departed shadow.

*

A/N: Ginny may seem OOC in this chapter. The reason is because she's still quite insecure about being rushed off to a new and unfamiliar place so quickly. She will loosen up soon. Please review if you would like me to continue.


End file.
